


Noot Noot Flowers

by WonderAvian



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/WonderAvian
Summary: What are daffodils, really?Originally posted on tumblr October 11th 2016.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Noot Noot Flowers

Alan watched intently as on screen his character walked into a garden. After making sure there were no enemies hidden anywhere, the youngest Tracy brother allowed himself to relax and leaned back against the bed.

The character on screen continued to walk around the garden, and Alan found himself wondering about what sorts of types plants were in the garden and how many he could put a name to. Perhaps he could make it some sort of personal challenge?

After walking down just two rows, Alan had already identified six types of plants - roses, rhododendrons, bloody cranesbills, daisies, yucca plants and even a plum tree.

He eventually came across a group of yellow flowers which appearance seemed familiar but whose name escaped him. Slightly annoyed by his sudden mental blank, he turned to Gordon.

“What are they called? Those yellow flowers?” Alan said, his face screwed up with the effort to remember the name.

Gordon didn’t even bother to look up from the tablet he was using to read the news on. Instead, the aquanaut chose to simply lie back on the bed and put his lay his head on the pillow with an audible sigh.

“You’re going to have to be a bit more specific.” Gordon muttered as he opened a new tab.

Alan seethed quietly, trying to come up with a way to describe the flowers’ appearance.

“You know, those yellow flowers,” Alan huffed, pausing the game so he could throw his hands up in the air in exasperation. “The ones that are like, ‘noot noot’.” 

That got Gordon’s attention. Turning his gaze away from the tablet, he questioned, “You mean daffodils?”

Alan’s eyes widened in recognition. “Yes, yes, those flowers!”

Gordon snorted. Looking back at the tablet, he clicked his tongue as he hit the Minecraft icon.

“Too late. From now on I’m calling them noot noot flowers.”

Alan just stared at his older brother in disbelief. After a few seconds he turned back to his game, un-pausing it and hurrying out of the garden.

“Whatever floats your boat… I guess.”

Gordon lowered the tablet and, closing his eyes, muttered, “Noot noot flowers. Seriously though. Noot noot flowers.”

Alan glared at the screen in indignation.

“I can hear you, you know. Stupid freaking noot noot flowers…”

“Don’t you mean daffodils?”

“Shut up.”


End file.
